On the Island
by FireNutZuko
Summary: What would happen if Maria, Rima, Ruka, Sara, Seiren, Yuuki, and Yori were stuck on an island? -Kinda... sorta... sequel to "In the Jungle"-
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!**

**Movie Trailer Announcer Dude: The writer of "Untitled" and "In the Jungle" is kinda... sorta... proud to present "On the Island!"  
'Nut': Okay, time for the Vampire Knight girls to be tortured... I mean... stranded.**

* * *

A ship was going past an island, over the PA, the captain told everyone to get into a lifeboat. Since there were only seven people, they all got into the same lifeboat... some were forced into the lifeboat... anyways... the lifeboat was lowered into the sea and the ship just kept going into the sunset. The captain was laughing psychotically as the ship left the seven people behind. They eventually got to the island and got off the lifeboat, which, unexpectedly, drifted away.

"Where are we?" A girl with long bluish-gray hair and matching eyes asked.

"I don't know, Maria." Another girl with long brunette hair and chocolate eyes responded.

"It's obvious that we're on an island, Yuuki-sama." A girl with long wavy light brown hair and gray-brown eyes state.

"Who cares where we are." A girl with orange hair that was held in pigtails by black ribbons and light blue eyes said as she sat down on a big rock.

"Rima, we have to get out of here for Yuuki-sama's and Sara-sama's sakes." A girl with short blueish-gray hair and matching eyes said, her name was Seiren.

"She is right." A girl with long wavy blonde hair and pink eyes said.

"Yuuki, who's she?" A girl with short orange hair and caramel eyes whispered to her friend.

"Yori, that's just Sara, another pureblood." Yuuki whispered back.

"Since no one has any plans, I'm going to find a way off this island." Ruka informed the other's before walking off in a random direction.

"Ruka! Please come back!" Yuuki yelled after the older vampire, but was ignored. Before anyone could even blink, Seiren was also gone.

"Ruka's right, we should find a way off this island." Maria said before also walking off.

"They're both right, Yuuki." Yori said before also walking off.

"Yori! Don't go into that dense forest!" Yuuki yelled after Yori, but was, again, ignored. She started running after her friend, but someone put their hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Yuuki, us purebloods have to stick together." Sara told the younger pureblood.

"I have to find Yori!" She exclaimed before shrugging off the hand Sara had on her shoulder and successfully running off.

"How troublesome." Rima said since she was stuck with Sara, a pureblood who only thought about herself.

"You'll help me survive, won't you?" Sara asked Rima who sighed in response. Rima desperately wanted to see if she had a stash of pocky on this island. What is with Rima and Shiki and having stashes of pocky almost everywhere!? Rima then knocked Sara out and went in search of a stash of pocky.

* * *

**'Nut': WILL Rima ever find pocky?! Not even I know. I HIGHLY doubt that Sara's gonna survive, then again, who knows with the brains my fingers have? Anyways... first up is Ruka!**


	2. Ruka

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**'Nut': Ruka's was written on lack of sleep at 3:24AM Central time.**

* * *

Even after half an hour, Ruka was still walking in the direction she had chosen. Sure she was ruining her favorite shoes and her favorite green coat with a yellow bow around the waist was getting dirty. She currently didn't care, she'd complain about it later. Ruka was thankful that at least the majority of her skin wasn't getting dirty.

She eventually found an abandoned village and decided to stay there to rest for awhile. After sitting down on a bench to rub her sore feet for awhile, she put her shoes back on and continued walking. Ruka thought that this island was always uninhibited, but realized she was wrong due to that abandoned village.

_I'm most likely faring better then everyone else._ She thought with a small smirk on her face. Someone should just wipe it OFF her face! Seriously, smirking is bad for your health, but the author refuses to believe that because she's smirking while her fingers write this. Both of the smirkers soon stopped smirking. Heck, the author doesn't even care that her fingers wrote "smirkers" and that isn't even considered a word! Now what was happening... oh yeah... Both of the smirkers stopped smirking when Ruka came to a large body of water. Apparently the island wasn't very big in diameter, the author doesn't even know what the word means because she never pays attention in Geometry.

Since the author randomly had her tv on and the Little Mermaid was being shown, Ruka soon saw mermaids jumping out of the water, kinda like dolphins, but dolphins are cuter while doing it. Besides, if vampires exist, why can't mermaids? The author then began wondering how the movie and series is appropriate for kids since the guys don't wear shirts and the girls wear very little over their chests. She then began wondering how other mermaids were created. Ruka decided to ask the mermaids how other mermaids were created, so she did.

"Well, it's quite simple." The mermaid started, "Whenever someone doesn't want to be human anymore, they just cast a spell and a tail fin replaces their legs and stuff. They're also magically transported to the ocean where the other mermaids are." The mermaid then swam away leaving Ruka to blink a few times. She thought mermaids were created when someone let their heart turn stone cold. It seems like Ruka was wrong, the author thought mermaids were created by them somehow calling the stork down there. Apparently she was wrong too.

Anyways... Ruka walked away from the ocean and back into the forest-y part of the island. She wandered around for hours before coming across a cave. Ruka then walked into the cave and soon realized she was in some thing's mouth. The thing's mouth she was in was an Alaskan Bull Worm. The freakishly large worm then closed it's mouth and Ruka then went to Never Land where she would never ever grow old. Wow, she had a happy ending.

* * *

**'Nut': I'm shocked my fingers actually wrote something this long while I was sleep deprived. I also don't know how mermaids are created, so don't ask. The Alaskan Bull Worm was taken from Spongebob Squarepants. While Never Land was taken from Peter Pan... which oddly reminds me of a drawing that was in the school I go to... So, the drawing was of Michael Jackson, I call him MJ, and there was a kid headfirst down his pants. I CANNOT believe that they put it up! It was amusing to see, I should've taken a picture of it. Everyday during the last term of last year, I stared at it trying not to laugh on my way to General Science... how I hated that class... anyways... I just randomly remembered a drawing of a potato head from 1st term this year! So, this guy in the Drawing class I took drew a potato head, everyone had to, but he drew his as a hooker. It was NOT displayed in the hall. He showed some people in the class and I was one of the few that got to see it. It was actually pretty good and pretty funny. Wow, this turned out to be a freaken long author's note. Anyways... I don't know who's next!**


	3. Yuuki

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**'Nut': Thank you VampireKnightLover for staying with the first one, "In the Jungle", and this one! Since they were the first to review and requested it, here's Yuuki! Doubtful that she'll survive, lol.**

* * *

Yuuki was stilling running around the island after an hour. Wow, I wonder if she ever stopped to take a break, probably not. Okay, so Yuuki was still running around after an hour looking for Yori, who just seemed to disappear. What a strange island, right?

She soon came across a dark and scary cave. Being the strange person she is, she walked into it and found a TV. YAY FOR TELEVISION! Anyways... the cave mouth was soon covered by a wall that somehow came down and the TV turned on.

"Hello Yuuki, if you wanna get out alive, you have to find the key which I put inside your ear, how much blood will you shed to save your life?" A creepy voice said then the TV turned off and a timer started going. It gave her an hour to get the key out of her ear and get out of there. Yuuki then thought of how to get the key out of her ear before remembering that she was a pureblood and could just break the wall that was in front of the cave's mouth down!

Yuuki closed her eyes and concentrated for a minute. She opened her eyes and saw that the wall only got cracked. Yuuki figured that she'd find another way out and started walking through the cave. She soon came to the end of the cave and saw a door. So, naturally, she walked through it. Her eyes widened at what she saw. There, right in front of her, were Juuri, Haruka, and Rido! They were all talking and eating pizza... wait... what?! Aren't they all supposed to be dead?

"I can't believe Yuuki thought there was a key inside her ear." Rido told his sibings with a laugh. Dead or alive, his laugh was still creepy as heck.

"Or that we all were actually dead and only had an hour to get out before she died." Juuri replied with a laugh. Wow, she sure was sadistic.

"I can't believe that everyone thought that Rido wanted to take Yuuki for her blood when he was just going to take her on a vacation." Haruka informed them and the three of them laughed. Yuuki could barely believe how messed up her parents and uncle were.

"No, I seriously was going to drink her blood." Rido replied, "I changed my mind when I saw how cute she was the first time I saw her."

"Yeah, when she was just a year old, right?" Juuri asked and Rido nodded in response.

"Why is my family SO messed up?!" Yuuki yelled, finally making her presence known, before running off. Rido, Haruka, and Juuri just blinked at what she said.

* * *

**'Nut': ... Wow... that was a messed up family reunion... but the girls are doing better then the guys so far!**


	4. Rima

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I don't even own a box of Pocky! It's sad!**

**'Nut': Okay! Time for Rima! Will she get out alive?! I don't know!**

* * *

Rima soon got annoyed with Sara and hit her over the head with a log. Wow... how violent... but awesome... She then walked off to find her stash of Pocky. Rima couldn't wait to get to her stash as she walked through the forest-y part of the island. The author then began wondering why the "s" in "island" is silent... maybe someone was on drugs when they came up with that word... or they were just stupid... but that person was most likely on drugs!

Rima soon found the relative location of where her stash was. She shot electricity from her fingertips at a few birds, she would eat them later... fried bird might taste good! The author doesn't know because she wants Pocky much like how Rima wants to find her stash. Little did Rima know...

Evil laughter was soon heard from where she smartly placed the Pocky stash. Rima went towards where the psychotic laughter was coming from. She saw a random girl eating her Pocky! Rima's eyes narrowed and she shot electricity at the girl, killing her, that poor poor girl. Rima didn't even know she just killed the author as she happily ate the chocolate Pocky. Oh well... at least it was just one of the robots of the author! If that really was the author that Rima killed, how would this still be being written?

* * *

**'Nut': ... Wow... Rima's is SO short! I hope she doesn't haunt me in my sleep... I'm already paranoid enough!**


	5. Seiren

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I only own the crack penguins! Wait... someone else came up with those... some dude in the Bio class I had...**

**'Nut': Sorry for the mega late update! I've been busy with school and some other stuff! Well... it's Seiren's turn!**

* * *

Seiren was jumping from tree to tree because she's ninja like that. Seriously, pirates are cooler then ninjas. Just look at CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow! It annoys the author when people forget the "Captain" before Jack Sparrow. Then again, wizards are cool too... just look at Voldemort... the author calls him "Crazy V" because he belongs in the asylum for stalking a minor. Anyways... after Seiren jumped onto a tree branch, the tree started shaking. She looked down and saw...

Penguins?! Penguins that had tons of crack?! What's the world coming to?!

Seiren started throwing knives at the crack penguins, but they were also pirates, so they got out swords and blocked the knives with those. Their leader came out from the shadows and it was...

CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW?!

Now Seiren really began to wonder what the world was coming to! Captain Jack Sparrow, or CJS 'cause that's a cool nickname, started yelling at the penguins to eat the trees. The penguins then grew beaver teeth and started chewing the trees. Seiren then fell to the ground and then...

ROBOTS OF THE AUTHOR APPEARED?!

Seiren then thought she was going insane! The author's robots started laughing insanely and held up the pencils they had really high. The author DID threaten a few people with poking their eyes with pencils on an almost daily basis... She also said that if she was a teacher she would make the kids attack each other with pencils... yeah, she wouldn't be a good teacher. The author would also make the children run at least 100 laps around town a day! She was THAT mean. Anyways...

Lord Voldemort, or Crazy V, appeared and started commanding the crack/beaver/pirate penguins to kill Seiren. The crack/beaver/pirate penguins then got wands out and pointed them at Seiren... the crack/beaver/pirate/wizard penguins... okay, that's getting way too long, they'll just be known as CBPWP. Okay, so the CBPWP said "Avada Kedavra" together and a green light shot at Seiren and she went bye-bye. CJS and Crazy V then walked off to drink rum while the CBPWP and the author's robots danced all night long.

* * *

**'Nut': ... Wow... that was quite random, wasn't it? **


	6. Maria

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**'Nut': Before I get started... the "m" key on my keyboard broke off, so I taped it back on and it's not working the best... I tried popping it back on, but it didn't work too well, hehe. Also, I have a lot of projects to do, so I'll hopefully be able to update soon! Now onto Maria... darn! This is gonna be hard! STUPID "M" KEY!**

* * *

Maria was wondering around the forest-y part as she waled down a random path. She looked at all the birds, saw a few tropical ones and some penguins... wait... penguins!? When she looked closer, she saw that they had tons of crack and were burying something!

Yes, the CBPWP had returned! Darn! That's still long!

Maria started running for her life because she didn't wanna be captured by highly intelligent penguins. She soon ran into a tree and was knocked out.

When she woke up a few hours later, she was right above a fire. Maria looked around and saw the CBPWP. Those penguins were laughing evilly and doing crack. Remember! Crack is bad for your health!

What happened to Maria? Well, the CBPWP ate her after her skin was burned. Now they're the... CBPWHEP. That translates to crack/beaver/pirate/wizard/human eating penguins... yes, their name just gets longer and longer.

* * *

**'Nut': I know, pretty short, but my schedule's getting really filled up.**


	7. Sara

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I don't even own the original crack penguins, it's sad!**

**'Nut': I really have no excuse for not updating... besides the fact I've been really lazy... please enjoy Sara's chapter! Also, I think there'll be some spoilers for chapter 49 or 50... I don't remember which chap, lol.**

* * *

It had been a few hours since Rima had hit Sara over the head with a log. The blonde soon regained consciousness and sat up while she rubbed the bump that had formed on her formerly flawless head. The author totally forgot if Sara was all alone when she was knocked out or not, so, after the author saw a Harry Potter commercial, she decided to not pay attention to what was being written. Anyways... Sara continued to rub the bump on her head as she stood up. When the sunlight hit her skin she sparkled liked Edward, just not as smexily. Why not as smexily as Edward? Because Edward's a fricken god in Bella's eyes!

The author then looked at what was being written and glared at her fingers. Why did they mention Twilight? Seriously, Stephanie Meyer can't write worth a darn, Stephen King even said so!

"I thought this chapter was supposed to be about me, not about Twilight!" Sara yelled as she glared at the author.

"Cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it!" The author screamed back at the sparkly pureblood. The author then summoned the CBPWHEPs and they were carrying... microphones? Sara raised a perfect blonde eyebrow due to the appearance of the penguins. Like usual, her pink eyes showed how sadistic she really was. Sara was more sadistic than Rido, Juuri, Yuuki, Kaname, the Chairman, Shizuka, Ichiru, Zero, Aido, and... a lot of other Vampire Knight characters were combined. The author wanted to dump her Cookies N' Cream cappuccino on her, but couldn't since she loved cappuccino. Normally the author wouldn't want to dump cappuccino on someone, but Sara had gone too far. Who tortures someone for a full year just for information on Kaname?! They either have no life or need a hobby that doesn't involve harming someone!

Anyways... the CBPWHEPs started singing in really high soprano voices, kinda like Michael Jackson... who died... so sad... anyways... the CBPWHEPs were singing 'Thriller' because it's an awesome song and makes people wanna dance. The author once did the 'Thriller' dance while holding a cat... it didn't go over too well. Anyways... the author didn't wanna continue writing since she was watching Spongebob Squarepants and that show is amusing as heck. The author's favorite character is Patrick... and apparently she's a lot like him... The author then totally lost her train of thought on what was being written. She shrugged as she continued to watch Spongebob. Little did she know, the CBPWHEPs voices made Sara's head exploded and the penguins were partying and eating her corpse before it crystallized.

* * *

**'Nut': Uh... I have nothing to say about that... besides the fact that I've been awake for... 29 hours. I also never knew that the Oscar Mayer company originated in WI before Oscar Mayer died. Maybe they'll play the Oscar Mayer Weiner song at his funeral.**


	8. Yori

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I only technically own the improved crack penguins... I think...**

**'Nut': Will Yori survive?! No idea, maybe the penguins will make her into a smoothie.**

* * *

Yori had been walking through the forest-y part of the island for what seemed like days. She was covered in dirt and unspeakable things from monkeys and other wild animals on the supposedly uninhabited island. The author is shocked she spelled "uninhabited" right while sleep deprived... and while watching Spongebob Squarepants. Wow... it took her two tries to spell "Squarepants" right. Now the author just threatened her cat because of all the torture he's put her through...

"Uh... 'Nut'... I thought you were going to write about how I survive..." Yori said and the author glared at her.

"You just gave it away! UGH! I HATE YOU!" 'Nut' said before storming off while mumbling things about how smart people should just stop ruining someone's randomosity.

Before anyone could say "gastrointestinal stromel tumors", robots of the author surrounded Yori along with CJS and Crazy V. The penguins were out getting drunk and doing drugs. Remember, just say "no" when someone offers your drugs and/or alcohol. Anyways... The robots, CJS, and Crazy V attacked Yori and killed her. They then dance all night long to "I Wanna Rock" by Twisted Sister. It turns out the people that do Spongebob just re-worded that song to make "Goofy Goober (ROCK)". Who knew?

* * *

**'Nut': Wow... last chapter's done... It feels strange to be finished with this. The "In the -insert place here-" short random series was like that hobo you gave food too...**


End file.
